Users' sensitive data is constantly under attack by hackers attempting to misappropriate the users' data. Therefore, it is important to secure data at all points within a system where the data may be misappropriated, e.g., while the data is at rest, while the data is being transmitted, or the like. Similarly, it is important to secure keys that are used to encrypt data so that the keys are also not misappropriated to decrypt the data.